How long were you there?
by nalu wedding
Summary: lucy suddenly runs home crying after seeing natsu and lisanna in the park and natsu's goes to find out why. my first one-shot.


_**A/N: Hey everyone! This is nalu wedding speaking. This is my first story and it took a while to actually want to type this and I really hope you like it. Please go easy and you're free to give me as many ideas. R&R!**_

Lucy just saw lisanna and Natsu kissing and was now running home crying. "Lucy!Wait!" was all she heard and she was trying to get away from it. "Leave me alone Natsu!" she yelled running faster. When she made it home she cried for hours and hours. By the time she fell asleep it was 2:00 am. For 7 hours she cried from 8:00 to until she fell asleep. Natsu had snuck in and watched the whole thing unfold before him. Once he was sure she had fallen asleep he picked her up, and then froze when she started talking in her sleep. "Natsu…I…loved…you…saw…you kiss…lisanna." Tears fell down her porcelain cheeks in her sleep. Natsu didn't hesitate to put Lucy on her bed and wake her up. He knew she would have the biggest headache ever imagined but he needed to clear things up with her, but he couldn't. "So that's why she ran away crying? It was a one-sided kiss from lisanna, Lucy. I love you not her." He said to no one in particular. Lucy started tossing and turning because of her headache. Natsu gently placed an icepack on her head and readjusted her 'I need to tell her!' he thought and soon drifted off to sleep in a corner he felt quite comfortable in.

12:00am is what the clock in front of Lucy's face read. She slowly moved her hand to her forehead and to her surprise there was an icepack. She lifted it off her head and got out of her bed. "Ugh…I can't believe I cried for 7 hours, over that one kiss." She scolded herself. Natsu had woken up to her voice and was trying to stay as quiet as possible. Lucy lied back down on her bed looking at the ceiling. "I just want to know why lisanna kissed _HIM_! Why did she kiss the one I had a crush on, especially after I told her I liked him" she gave a big sad sigh. "Why did I have to love that dense idiot! Why did I fall for Natsu! Sure I've thought about having a family with him and happy but…UGH!"She argued with herself. Natsu on the other hand was redder than Erza's hair. He didn't know she was that into him. He wasn't even that in to her…well he was but he never told anyone. 'I guess this is important' he thought. He watched as Lucy wrote a letter to her mother out loud. "Dear momma,

I've missed you so much but I want to talk to you about my best friend Natsu. You see, I like him but I saw him kissing someone else and so now I don't-"Lucy's words were sealed as she was turned around in her chair and a pair of lips were pressed against hers. At first she was shocked but then she saw the salmon pink hair and melted in the kiss. She pulled back to see a serious look in Natsu's eyes. "N-n-Natsu." Was the only possible word that could come out of her mouth. It was in such a whisper it was like she mouthed it but Natsu, with his sharp hearing, caught it. Lucy lowered her head so her eyes met the floor and away from his eye shot. "How long were you there?" Lucy asked scared for the answer he was going to give her. Natsu knelt down so he could reconnect his gaze with Lucy's. He slowly put his hands on her cheeks and lifted her head so she stared right back at him. "Since the beginning. I was here when you cried for 7 hours. I was here while you slept. I was here long enough to know that my feelings for you are real and that you feel the same way." He pressed their foreheads together. 'wait that means he heard what I said this morning' "what about-" but before she could ask her question a pair of warm lips that tasted of embers crashed on to her lips. Natsu broke the kiss as soon as it happened and said, "I love you luce." A goofy smile plastered on his face. "I love you to Natsu." Lucy answered back as she kissed Natsu back, jumping off her chair causing them to both fall on the floor. Natsu kissed back but way more passionate. Soon they made their way to the guild to tell everyone the good news.

_**So how did you like it? Good? Bad? So-so? Be easy on the comments please. R&R**_


End file.
